


In Sickness And In Health

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: The Seriums are sick and the doctor is in the house. Part 8 of The Alien King and The Man Of Iron series.





	In Sickness And In Health

In Sickness and In Health

King Stevelousin was concerned, highly concerned. The last few days had been rough for the community with several of his people becoming gravely ill and the medicine they brought with them was not helping. The panic was real and Steve was at his wits end. Tony had been willing to help, but as he explained it, he wasn’t a doctor in that sense, but he did know someone who was. Hence, the reason he had left yesterday at a great speed in one of his suits. Steve could only hope he would be back soon. He was checking on some of his sicker people when he heard the commotion outside.

“Easy, easy! Just let us through!” Tony’s voice called.

Stepping outside, he found Tony carrying what looked like a coffin if he was going to be honest. Wary as to what his friend had brought now, he walked closer as Tony landed, placing the item next to him. Tony was quick to hop out and start undoing some straps.

“What is this?” Steve asked.

“This, my friend, is Doctor Bruce Banner, aka the only guy on this entire planet that can help your people out. How you doing in there, Brucey Bear?” Tony asked as the last strap came off and the top fell to the ground.

A man sitting in a chair, carrying a small bag, was inside, looking a little green in the face. He slowly got up and stumbled out of the container and took a deep breath.

“And once again, I go back to, why couldn’t I just fly in a suit like you?” the man demanded quietly.

“No time and besides, you wouldn’t have fit. Now, you ready for this?” Tony asked waving him along with the suit started to clear away the container.

The man, Bruce, looked back at the container for a moment before sighing. He gathered himself and started to follow Tony.

“Do I have a choice?” he muttered and Tony laughed.

“You do, but good luck getting back to Africa from here.” Tony replied.

Bruce muttered a few things that Steve didn’t pay attention to as he approached.

“Doctor Banner? I am King Stevelousin.” He said holding out a hand.

The man looked startled and shrunk into himself, holding out his hand weakly. They shook hands and the king was a little concerned. He leaned towards Tony and spoke.

“This man can help us? He seems…skittish.” The king muttered and Tony winked.

“Just don’t make him mad and we’ll be fine. He’s probably the only guy in this world as smart as I am.” Tony stated.

The king was clearly confused, but as they started to move towards the sick bay, Tony started to talk quickly to the doctor.

“Now, so far, like I told you, we are seeing fevers, sweats, chills, diarrhea, vomiting, and more. Obviously, we are not sure how it is spreading, but I haven’t gotten sick yet, so I don’t think it affects us humans.” Tony started.

The two started talking back and forth so rapidly that the king soon lost track of what they were saying. They entered the sick bay and the doctor moved immediately towards the youngest Serium there. He pulled many things from his bag, taking notes and asking Tony about different climate changes and issues that could cause problems.

“Your Highness, what medicines are you using?” the doctor finally asked, turning towards Steve.

He blinked and was quick to bring it over. The doctor took it and looked it over with his glasses on.

“It was made from materials on our home planet. I don’t know them by name.” Steve admitted.

“I studied them a bit before you got here, Bruce. Here’s the list of what I recognized. We have the same stuff here, but the components are a little stronger” Tony said handing it over.

Bruce let out a lot of hums and other noises, but didn’t really say anything. He placed the list down and stopped before looking around.

“You said all these people got sick in the same day?” Bruce asked as he stood up and started moving around to other people.

“Yes, that is correct.” Steve replied.

“And it happened all at once? All of them, not one by one?” he asked again and Tony started to look concerned.

“Yes, that’s correct.” Steve said worriedly.

“Bruce, talk to me here, buddy. I think I am catching what you are putting down, but clue me in.” Tony stated.

“Tony, Your Highness, I don’t think they are sick. I think they were poisoned and still are being poisoned somehow. Can you tell me if any of them are family members?” Bruce asked.

“Poisoned?” Steve demanded angrily and the doctor held his hands up.

“Your Highness, that might sound bad, but honestly, freak poisonings happen. It could be any number of things; change in environment, diet, etc can cause people to get sick in a way that can’t be predicted.” Bruce explained and Steve nodded.

“Yes, most of these people live in the same area and are family members.” Steve replied and Bruce nodded.

“I would need to see their homes, but I promise you, Your Highness, your people are going to be fine.” Bruce stated.

Steve nodded and led them away from the bay and towards the houses near the back of the community, close to the fields. Bruce and Tony studied the houses, fields and even personal property before Bruce paused and looked at something just beyond the community.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing into the distance.

Tony stepped up behind him and started to play with his watch. A screen popped up and he hummed.

“It’s an air strip for a local airport. It’s abandoned though.” Tony replied.

“But has it been cleaned out? How old is it?” Bruce asked and Tony’s eyes widened.

“No clue, but I can own that area by tomorrow and get it cleaned out.” Tony said before grabbing his cell phone and walking off.

Steve walked over, confused and concerned. Bruce smiled at him, though it seemed strained. He looked like the type of man who was permanently tired.

“Your Highness, I have a feeling that place over there is the cause of all this. There could be leftover chemicals or something causing issues for this family. I promise you, Tony will handle it.” Bruce said.

Tony walked back over a few minutes later, looking satisfied. He seemed to hold an air of pleasure and Steve knew he had gotten his way.

“Well, I officially own it now, so I’m gonna head over there and see what I can find. Bruce, can you stay here and see if you can help them out?” Tony asked as the suit appeared.

Bruce nodded and waved as Tony flew off before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

“Are you ok, doctor?” Steve asked and Bruce smiled.

“Yes, sorry. I am just reminded as to why I prefer working in more rural areas.” Bruce said as they started back towards the Bay.

“So you think the soil has been poisoned?” Steve asked sadly.

How could people do this to their planet? Could they have really poisoned their own planet for no reason?

“It’s not that simple. For many years, we didn’t understand what chemicals we made did to our earth. Old machine and equipment often left behind residue and things we didn’t truly understand. The soil could have been poisoned a while along and it is just now coming up because of the field. Honestly, it is nothing anyone could have predicted.” Bruce explained.

Bruce worked hard over the next few days to try and help the sick while Tony spent most of it cleaning out the old building and trying to keep such a thing from happening again. It was a day or so later during this time that Natashaver reappeared.

“Good afternoon.” She said, eyeing Bruce with interest and he gave a weak smile.

“Hello.” He said shyly.

“So you are the doctor Tony told us about? The one he thought so highly of?” she asked.

“I suppose so?” he said startled.

Nat stared at him for the longest time before crossing her arms. She didn’t seemed convinced at all.

“You don’t seem like much.” She replied and he winced.

“Hey now, don’t pick on my Brucey Bear.” Tony said as he walked into bay. 

He looked exhausted and a little sweaty and Bruce wiggled his nose in disgust. Nat smiled at him and leaned on against a table.

“Brucey Bear?” Nat asked and Tony smiled.

“He’s really cuddly until you piss him off. Then he’s just a bear. A big, green bear.” He said and Nat looked so confused while Bruce just groaned.

“Do you have to bring that up every time?” Bruce asked.

“Of course, I love how you turn into a raging monster.” Tony said and Steve, who just walked in with Buckylines, looked horrified.

“Excuse me?” Steve asked and Tony laughed.

“Relax, Steve, it’s just a joke. Well, kind of.” Tony shrugged and Bruce huffed.

“Yes, please make jokes about my greatest failure. Not like I haven’t heard them before.” Bruce muttered as he got up.

Steve opened his mouth, maybe to ask a question when Tony cut him off.

“So, any progress, doctor?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I managed to make an antidote for what I believe might be an extreme case of poisoning. I am testing it now, but we should be good to give it to them soon. What about you?” Bruce asked.

“Of course, I found a bunch of old chemicals and things that were left to rot. They definitely started to leak, so I got a cleaning crew to come out to clean it up, but it will take a while.” Tony explained.

“So what do we do to keep our people safe?” Steve asked.

“Simple, I’ve already started making a machine that should clear out the toxin from the land in that area. I should have it done within the hour. For now, however, we will move the fields to the other side. I promise to check the rest of the area to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Tony stated.

He seemed a little upset by the whole thing, but Tony couldn’t have known. He had no idea about the air strip, so he shouldn’t feel bad, but Steve also knew that telling him that was pointless. Admittedly, Steve felt a little better afterwards and could only thank the men for their help. The king truly felt like they had made a new ally in Bruce Banner. He could only help they could repay the man.


End file.
